Nutter Butter's and Rule Number Two
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Tim has to think of a plan FAST. He and Abby are spying on Tony and Ziva. Unfortunatey for Tim this will mean breaking a rule. Written for and recived and Honorable Mention in the NFA McAbby challenge. M/A minor T/Z. Possble season 7 spoilers.


MCABBY! Yaaay! Another challenge piece but the McAbby challenge this time. It recieved an honorable mentions so I was very excited! Enjoy once again.

NOTE: This was written BEFORE Ziva had resigned from Mossad so thats why she's Officer and not Agent.

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I won nothing. Nor am I making profits from it.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood staring down at the bull pen. From there he had an eagle eyes view of his agents. Tony and Ziva were having a "discussion" in front of the plasma and Tim was hiding behind a partition with Abby.

************

"We shouldn't be doing this, Abs. Ziva will kill me with a staple if she catches us!" the aforementioned Special Agent Timothy McGee hissed to his "partner-in-crime" forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto.

"If you're quiet we won't get caught Timmy!" whispered Abby.

As their boss had noticed they were hiding behind a partition to spy on the two other members of the Major Crimes Response Team. Once again, since Ziva had returned to the team over three weeks ago now, she and Tony were at it again—and _not_ in the good way. And armed with this information and more that Tim wasn't privy to Abby had decreed a spying session was in order and dragged Tim along with her.

But as everyone who worked at NCIS knew, it wasn't hard for her to make McGee do…well…_anything_. Tim and Abby had a special bond and despite the fact that they were "just friends" (whether that was due to Gibbs' rules or other issues no one knew) but everyone did know one thing. Tim would do _anything _for Abby, even sacrificing himself to save her life.

"Let's just drop it Tony!" Ziva said exasperated.

"No, Ziva! We're not dropping the subject! What did you mean when you said that _I wouldn't understand_?" DiNozzo replied loudly.

"It's getting good!" Abby said turning to look at McGee for a moment, "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Abs. I'm paying attention." He answered.

He was only paying minimal attention to Tony and Ziva. He was paying more attention to the beautiful woman in front of him. Abby was carefully balanced on the heels of her platform boots but one wrong move could send her crashing to the ground…and him trying to run from an angry former Mossad assassin. It was too late for him anyways. They were bound to be caught by either Gibbs or Tony and Ziva. He wasn't exactly sure which one was worse.

"Yes, Tony, I promise I will let the mat out of the bag tonight."

Ziva's voice suddenly pierced Tim's thoughts. If they were done arguing then they'd head down to Abby's lab to look for him. He and Abby had to get back down to the lab…NOW!

"It's cat, Zee-vah. You will let the cat out of the bag later." Tony snickered from her butchering yet another idiom.

"Why would a cat be in a bag? Do they not have special cat carriers in America?"

"Never mind."

"Abby." McGee hissed, "We have to get back down to the lab!"

Unfortunately for Tim, Abby was not listening to him.

"Dammit! I have no way of hearing what Ziva's explanation will be! If they go out to dinner I won't know where they are unless I follow them and my hearse is too noticeable! Or if they go to Tony's or Ziva's apartment I don't have enough time to plant a mic!" she said turning towards him.

"Speaking of not having enough time…we have to get back down to the lab…NOW!" Tim said grabbing Abby's arm.

"Speaking of McProbius, Where is he?" Tim suddenly heard Tony say.

"I believe he headed down to Abby's lab." Ziva said.

Alarm bells started going off in Tim's head. There wasn't enough time for them to get back to the lab and they were about to be caught red-handed. Only one plan was running around in Tim's head. And while he wasn't sure it would work…it would have to do.

"Abby, I promise that you can kill me for this later. But right now I'm going to violate one of your rules about our relationship. Number 2 by the way." He said.

"What?" she said.

But it was too late. Tony and Ziva were about to spot them and Tim put his (disastrous) plan into action. He was still holding Abby's arm so he pulled her closer to him using it and then placed his other hand on her face. He gave her a tender look before pulling her lips into a kiss. He completely forgot what was going on and why he was kissing Abby the minute their lips touched. It had been so long since this had happened and he had forgotten how…_right_ it felt to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

************

It wasn't easy to surprise Officer Ziva David but the sight before her was something she had never witnessed in her life. On the floor in front of her Tim was kissing the daylights out of Abby. She knew form her dossiers on each NCIS member that Tim and Abby had "dated" before he had joined Gibbs' team and sensed that on some level they both did love one another. But this was something she had never witnessed. She could tell without looking that next to her Tony's jaw had dropped and that Gibbs (who had just joined them after a conference with the Director) was watching the unfolding scene with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, my Nutter Butter wasn't there." Tim said when he finally pulled away from Abby's mouth.

Everyone except Gibbs just started at Tim. Tony was the first to find his voice.

"Way to go McGeek!" he shouted earning him a head slap from Gibbs.

"What in the world McGee?" Ziva asked

"I can't find the Nutter Butter I just bought. I was searching for it."

"In Abby's mouth?" Tony asked.

"Yes?"

Tony and Ziva shook their heads while Tim stood up and helped Abby up. She and Gibbs headed over to the elevators.

"Tim!" Gibbs shouted throwing something through the elevator doors.

Tim caught the package in his outstretched hands.

"You left them in the vending machine. Look there first next time, huh McGee?" he said as the elevator doors started closing.

"Yes Boss!"

Later that day…

Tim walked into Abby's lab that night after Boss had finally dismissed them. She was in her office with her lab coat slung over the back of the chair and her "I'm up to no good" tee shirt was clearly visible. The pneumatic doors opened with a hiss as her neared them.

"Did you decide how to kill me?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kill you, McGee. I should since you broke rule number two! We have rule number two for a reason Tim!" she said pointing to the paper sitting on her desk.

He didn't even need to look to know what the paper was. It was their rules on working together. As much as it had pained her it had been Abby's decision to stop seeing each other after Tim got the job at NCIS with Gibbs' team. Mind you this was _after _she had helped him "move" into his new apartment in DC. They had made up rules to obey. And Number two on the list was no kissing on the mouth.

"I know Abby. It was the first thing that came to my head and I didn't have any time to think of another plan before they were rounding the corner. I'm sorry I broke the rule."

"No you're not. I know you. And I know that you're nowhere close to sorry that you kissed me. And I wish I could say I was sorry that you had. But I'm not either. It's the whole puppy dilemma all over again."

"I love you a smidge more than I love puppies Abby."

"Of course you do. After all puppies can't kill you and leave no forensic evidence."

McGee laughed and sat down on the floor next to her chair. He leaned his head on her knee. He knew what would happen next. They would sit like this for a while pretending that for the thousandth time they could be together. And maybe someday if Abby would give in, or Tim would give up, or Gibbs would just lock them interrogation because he was finally sick of it…they could be.


End file.
